


Helen & Julia

by touchdownpossum



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the Sanctuary team loves Julia Child.  Made in two hours, late at night, on a dare of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helen & Julia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



[Helen & Julia (Sanctuary-French Chef Crack Crossover)](https://vimeo.com/162848595) from [T.D. Possum](https://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
